Memorias de una asesina y su barbero
by mrslovett10
Summary: Sweeney Todd por fin se fija en Nellie Lovett después de dejarla embarazada. Los dos viven su sueño de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, cuidando de su nueva familia y trabajando en sus respectivos negocios. Sweenett
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando desperté ese dia, no había ni un ruido y mi habitación estaba todavía oscura, un poco de luz se filtraba por la ventana y me permitía ver mi ropa tirada en el suelo, hecha bolas junto a mi sillón de terciopelo rojo. Recordé todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior (y todas las demás noches desde hacía ya 4 meses) y me sonrojé. Sentí un ligero dolor en mi brazo derecho y al mirarlo descubrí un moretón en el lugar en donde él me había apretado.

Me quedé un rato mas recostada en mi cama, pensando en cómo darle la noticia al Sr. Todd. Yo sabía que no podía retrasarlo más, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a engordar y no quería seguirme arriesgando a lastimar al bebé, porque era mío, y de él. Me levanté al poco rato, recogí mi ropa y la puse sobre mi cama, quitando las arrugas de mi vestido con las manos. Me dirigí hacia el baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Con cuidado me metí en la tina y dejé correr el agua, sosteniéndome de la pared para no resbalar. Una vez que el agua estuvo caliente me senté y recargué mi cabeza en la almohada, acariciando mi vientre, sintiendo la piel tensa alrededor del bulto que ya se sentía duro. Me permití varios minutos de reflexión y despues me dispuse a bañarme.

Me levanté y tomando el jabón lo pasé por todo mi cuerpo muy lentamente, cuidando de no despertar a mi bebé. Me tomó mucho rato, pero por fin quité el tapón de la tina y me envolví en mi toalla favorita. Con cuidado salí de la tina y abriendo la puerta me encaminé hacia mi cama. Me puse mi ropa interior y despues pasé el vestido por mi cabeza, apretando lo menos posible las cintas para no lastimarnos, me puse las botas y salí de mi habitación, levantando mi vestido para ensuciarlo lo menos posible.

Caminé lentamente por el corredor mientras peinaba mi cabello y seguía dandole vueltas al asunto del bebé. Llegué a la cocina y tomé una manzana de la canasta que estaba sobre mi mesa, con cuidado me senté y la comí lentamente, imaginando la reacción del Sr. Todd cuando le diera la noticia. Me habría gustado imaginármelo felíz, sonriendo por primera vez en más de 15 años, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía. Lo veía enfrente de mi, pero no sonriendo, solo mirándome con expresión vacía. Decidí alejar esa imágen de mi mente y me concentré en lavar los pocos platos que habían quedado de la cena del día anterior. Cuando terminé salí al patio de atrás y subí las escaleras que llevaban a su barbería, lentamente y sin hacer ruido, todavía intentando no despertar al bebé que dormía dentro de mi.

Llegué a la puerta de entrada y toqué varias veces, y despues de varios segundo esta se abrió dejando ver una habitación bien iluminada. En el centro había una reluciente silla de barbero y sobre ésta 3 navajas de plata, brillando al reflejar la luz que entraba por la ventana. Recargado en una de las paredes estaba el Sr. Todd, mirando a traves de la ventana y tarareando una canción. Entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta detras de mi, me acerqué lentamente hacia él, pero cuando me miró me detuve, sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo. Todo dentro de mí me gritaba que me alejara de él, y por primera vez le tuve miedo, el mismo miedo que supuse le tendrían sus clientes cuando estaban a segundos de morir. El Sr. Todd caminó hacia mi y yo me quedé helada, incapaz de moverme. Él estiró su mano y suavemente tocó mi mejilla, con un brillo extraño en su mirada. Debió de haber sentido mi miedo, porque al tocarme lo hizo con cuidado y muy lentamente. Se acercó un poco más a mi y pasó su brazo por mi cintura, apretándome contra él, sin lastimarme. Me miró a los ojs y sin decirme nada me besó lentamente, como si en verdad me quisiera, como si supiera que dentro de mí dormía su bebé. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello acercándome un poco más a él, asegurándome de no lastimar al bebé. Poco a poco fué profundizando el beso, levantándome ligeramente del suelo. Sentí como el bebé se movía dentro de mi, pero seguí besándolo, sin pensar en nada mas que en el roce de sus labios. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, me llevó a su habitación, sin dejar de abrazarme.

Con cuidado me recostó en su cama, poniéndose encima de mi. Lentamente me quitó el vestido, besó mi cuello y desató las cintas de mi corset. Poco a poco sus movimientos se tornaron bruscos, y durante los 20 minutos que duró todo yo sentía como él lastimaba a mi bebé, poniendo todo su peso sobre y dentro de mi. Cuando todo terminó él se recostó a mi lado, respirando entrecortadamente y manteniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Yo sabía que el momento había llegado, tenía que darle la noticia y no podía esperar más. Suavemente él besó mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos. Despues de un rato me senté en la cama y lo miré a los ojos, en silencio, temblando ligeramente. Así me quedé por unos momentos, hasta que por fin las palabras salieron de mi boca: "Estoy embarazada, es tu bebé". Él me miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Poco a poco comenzó a enojarse, lo sé porque el brillo fue desapareciendo de sus ojos, hasta casi dejarlos sin vida, y yo temí por mi bebé, sobre todo cuando el Sr. Todd dirigió su mirada hacia mi vientre. Yo coloqué mi brazo alrededor de mi para protegerlo y me eché hacia atrás cuando él se levantó, se vistió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Yo me levanté con cuidado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y me vestí tambien, intentando calmar el temblor de mis manos. Una vez que hube terminado me dirigí hacia él y suavemente puse mi mano sobre su hombro, pero él la apartó de un empujón y fué a sentarse sobre la cama, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y murmurando en silencio. Yo me quedé en donde estaba, sin saber que hacer a continuación, hasta que él logró decirme: "Vete de aquí. Déjame solo". Su voz sonó pausada, como si estuviera conteniendo su enojo hacia mi y hacia el bebé, asi que inmediatamente me encaminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y con cuidado bajé las escaleras, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Al llegar a mi habitación me recosté en mi cama, llorando incontrolablemente. Abrazé mi almohada favorita y así me quedé por un largo rato. Finalmente pude controlarme, sequé mis lágrimas con mi mano y suavemente acaricié mi vientre, deteniéndome justo encima de mi ombligo. "Todo va a estar bién" le dije a mi bebé con la voz entrecortada. "Yo estoy aqui, y yo te voy a cuidar". Lentamente me incorporé y tomé una de mis cobijas, me recosté de nuevo y me cubrí con ella. Cerré mis ojos y sentí como mi bebé se movía dentro de mi. Me quedé dormida al cabo de unos minutos, deseando con todo mi corazón que el Sr. Todd bajara de su tienda, se acurrucara junto a mi y me susurrara al oído que era verdad que todo iba a estar bién.


	2. Chapter 2

Ese mismo día desperté varias horas más tarde, sintiéndome verdaderamente mal. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y mi cabeza daba vueltas por culpa del hambre. Me recosté sobre mi espalda y dirigí mi mirada al techo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con el Sr. Todd. Ya llevaba varios minutos perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un ligero golpe dentro de mí. Supuse que mi bebé tendría hambre, asi que lentamente me incorporé, mi cabeza todavia dando vueltas. Me quedé sentada en mi cama, intentando recuperarme, pero en vez de eso me levanté rápidamente y corrí hacia el baño, me incliné sobre el lavabo y vomité. Cuando terminé me lavé y lentamente me incorporé, sintiéndome mejor. Volví a mi habitación y respirando profundamente abrí la puerta y salí al corredor.

La casa estaba en silencio y me pregunté en dónde estaría Toby a esas horas. Caminé hasta la cocina y me preparé algo de comer. Conforme el aroma de la comida se iba haciendo más intenso y delicioso comenzé a sentirme verdaderamente hambrienta y mi cabeza volvió a dar vueltas. Rápidamente serví mi comida en un plato, me senté a la mesa y empezé a comer en silencio, pensando en todo el trabajo que seguramente me estaba esperando abajo, en la panadería. Al cabo de unos minutos terminé de comer, me levanté para lavar mi plato y en silencio me dirigí a la panadería, esperando que el Sr. Todd no hubiera tenido muchos clientes. Bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado y al llegar abajo abrí la pesada puerta de metal. La habitación estaba muy oscura, iluminada únicamente por el brillo que desprendía el horno encendido. Me dirigí hacia la pila de cadáveres amontonados bajo la abertura del techo y me quedé un rato observándolos.

En total había 4 hombres adultos. Uno de ellos seguía vivo, respirando entrecortadamente y mirándome con expresión de terror, asi que rápidamente cruzé la habitación, tomé el cuchillo más afilado que pude encontrar y parándome junto a él le corté la cabeza con un solo golpe. Despues me dispuse a desvestirlos y a quitarles todas sus pertenencias, metiendo todo lo de valor en una cajita negra. Una vez desnudos los arrastré uno por uno hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Tomé de nuevo mi cuchillo y comenzé a cortarles las manos y los pies, apilándolos junto a los cuerpos (las uñas me servirían para hacer los pays crujientes).

La sangre corría por el piso, asi que tuve que levantar mi vestido para que no se ensuciara, al mismo tiempo que pelaba los cuerpos, quitándoles la mayor cantidad de carne posible, llegando hasta los huesos. Después de un rato de duro trabajo junté toda la carne y poco a poco la fui echando a la moledora de carne. Cuando terminé el trabajo me limpié el sudor con uno de mis pañuelos y lentamente me senté en una silla, al mismo tiempo que sentía como mi bebé se movía y pateaba. "Perdón, se que fué muy cansado, pero sabes que tengo que hacerlo". Decidí que era hora de tomar un descanso, asi que acomodé mis cuchillos en su lugar y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y con una mano apoyada en mi espalda baja subí las escaleras. Fuí a la cocina, me lavé las manos y, como necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, salí de la casa y me senté en la banqueta, justo enfrente de la ventana del Sr. Todd.

Cerré los ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atras, apoyándome en mis brazos. Me quedé en esa posición por un largo rato, asi que no ví al hombre que me miraba desde el otro lado de la calle, acercándose a mi, lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Cuando abrí los ojos, lo vi, parado a pocos centímetros de donde yo estaba, mirándome fijamente. Rápidamente me levanté y di unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, estaba sola. Seguí caminando hacia atrás, sin saber qué hacer, mirando al hombre a los ojos y temblando de miedo. Despues de un rato mi espalda chocó contra la pared, pero el hombre seguía avanzando hacia mi, mirándome de arriba a abajo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y puse mi brazo alrededor de mi bebé para intentar protegerlo de aquel hombre. Él puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo me aparté, cerrando los ojos. De repente, la puerta que estaba junto a mi se abrió de golpe y el Sr. Todd salió de la casa, con una navaja en la mano y su expresión llena de odio. Rápidamente él se puso delante de mi, empujandolo. El Sr. Todd puso su navaja en el cuello del hombre, presionándola solo lo suficiente para sacar unas cuantas gotas de sangre, mientras con su brazo izquierdo me mantenía detras de él, apretándome contra la pared. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y empezé a respirar entrecortadamente, todavía abrazando a mi bebé. El Sr. Todd seguía en la misma posición cuando comenzé a sentirme verdaderamente mal. No se si fué por el susto o por estar apretada contra la pared, pero sentía como si mi bebé quisiera salir. Mis piernas empezaron a fallar y recargué todo mi peso en el Sr. Todd, sin prestar atención a lo que éste le decía al hombre.

Empezé a sollozar, muy asustada, sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a mi bebé. El Sr. Todd volteó a verme y al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, mató al hombre, cortando su garganta con la navaja. La sangre salía a borbotones y el Sr. Todd me sujetó justo a tiempo, me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me levantó del suelo, llevándome al interior de la casa. Una vez dentro me miró asustado y rápidamente me llevó a mi habitación, me recostó en mi cama y se quedó mirándome mientras yo contraía mis piernas a causa del dolor. No podía respirar bién y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi bebé, en lo chiquito que era y en que todavía no podía venir al mundo. El Sr. Todd se sentó junto a mi y tomó mi mano, apretándola suavemente y mirándome, cada vez más asustado. Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo y relajé mis piernas, sintiendo al bebé moverse dentro de mi. El Sr. Todd no soltó mi mano y cuando el dolor pasó por completo se acostó junto a mi y yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras él me abrazaba y besaba mi frente. Después de unos minutos dejé de temblar, me reconfortaban las suaves patadas que daba el bebé dentro de mi.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, colocando mi brazo encima del Sr. Todd. Me sentía muy débil y cansada pero conseguí abrir mis ojos y verlo por última vez, antes de quedarme dormida entre sus brazos. Cuando desperté me sorprendí al ver al Sr. Todd mirándome con preocupación, pero sólo me tomó unos segundos recordar todo lo que había pasado. Rápidamente moví mi mano hacia mi vientre y sonreí al sentirlo todavia duro. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con lo mirada del Sr. Todd, quién no dejaba de verme con preocupación. "El bebé... está bién?" me preguntó suavemente. Yo asentí y el sonrió aliviado, acariciando mi mejilla con ternura. Yo sonreí y cerré los ojos, sintiendo como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a la calidez de su piel. Cuando abrí los ojos él seguía mirándome, pero ya no con preocupación, ahora lo hacía con una expresión que yo no le había visto antes, como si el bebé y yo fuéramos lo único que le importara. Lentamente colocó su mano izquierda sobre mi vientre, mirando al lugar en el que estaba mi bebé, dormido. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él besó mi frente de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos y sin apartar su mano de mi cuerpo. "Todo va a estar bién. Los tres vamos a estar bién y yo nunca te voy a dejar sola", me dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Yo sonreí y puse mi mano sobre la suya, suspiré y volví a cerrar mis ojos, sintiendo el calor de su respiración. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, sintiéndome segura a su lado. El bebé volvió a patearme y esta vez los dos lo sentimos. Yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados, pero pude escuchar cómo él lloraba en silencio, felíz por primera vez desde hacía más de 15 años.


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdon por no escribir nada antes de los dos capitulos anteriores pero hasta ahorita se me ocurrió. Este es el primer fanfic de Sweeney Todd que escribo y ya tengo hechos muchos capitulos, los subiré todos pronto. Muchas gracias por leerlo y tambien gracias por sus comentarios._

Al día siguiente desperté un poco tarde, todavía sintiéndome un poco cansada. Yo no quería abrir mis ojos, así que me quedé acostada, sin abrirlos, todavía abrazada al Sr. Todd. Lentamente abrí los ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz. Lo primero que ví fué al Sr. Todd, mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo también sonreí y acaricié su pecho, felíz de que él no se hubiera ido de mi

lado. "Buenos días", me dijo suavemente, tomando mi mano y acariciándome la espalda. "Buenos días", le respondí apretando un poco su mano y, acercándome más a él besé su mejilla. Él cerró los ojos y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi vientre. "Cómo está mi bebé?". Yo sonreí y respondí, "El bebé sigue dormido, pero está bien". Él volvió a sonreir y con ternura besó mis labios. Nos quedamos un buen rato juntos, besándonos y abrazándonos, hasta que él se separó de mi y fué a traer algo para desayunar.

Yo me senté en la cama, estirando mis piernas y mis brazos. Con cuidado caminé hacia el baño para lavarme la cara, pero al ver mi reflejo me asusté, ya que estaba más pálida que nunca y mis ojos se veían muy cansados. Yo seguía en el baño cuando el Sr. Todd regresó a la habitación, y al verme tan pálida, se asustó y caminó hacia mi, con cara de preocupación. Cuando llegó a mi lado puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, el otro detrás de mis piernas y me levantó del suelo, apoyando su frente contra la mía. Me llevó hasta mi cama y me sentó en ella, mi espalda recargada en la cabecera. Después se alejó y regresó con una bandeja llena de galletas y de té, se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a comer sin dejar de mirarnos.

Cuando terminamos él se acercó a mi y me susurró al oido, "Tengo que ir a trabajar, vas a estar bien?", yo asentí sonriendo, pero aun asi me miró preocupado mientras salía de la habitación, llevándose la bandeja del desayuno. Lentamente me levanté de la cama y fuí al baño para lavarme los dientes. 15 minutos más tarde ya estaba yo lista y salí de mi cuarto, dirigiéndome a las escaleras que llevaban a la panadería. Las bajé con cuidado y abrí la pesada puerta de metal. Aún no había cadáveres en el suelo, así que me dirigí a la moledora de carne y comenzé a girar la palanca, moliendo la carne.

Cuando hube terminado caminé hacia el otro lado de la habitación y, usando un cuchillo, hice polvo las uñas que les había quitado a las manos y a los pies de los cadáveres. Al terminar las esparcí sobre la masa, para que quedara crujiente, justo como les gustaba a mis clientes. Después de varias horas terminé mi trabajo en la panadería y subí las escaleras hacia mi tienda, llevando en las manos una bandeja repleta de pays recién horneados, rellenos con la carne de los clientes del Sr. Todd. Al llegar a la tienda me encontré con el Sr. Todd, que bajaba las escaleras, limpiando una de sus navajas con un trapo gris. Sonrió al verme y rápidamente me quitó la bandeja de las manos, llevándola él al escaparate de la tienda de pays. Yo me quedé quieta en donde estaba, viéndolo hacer mi trabajo al mismo tiempo que con mis manos sacudía mi vestido, que estaba lleno de polvo blanco.

Después de acomodar los pays caminó de nuevo hacia mi y me tomó de las manos, me acercó a él e inclinándose besó mis labios. Soltó mi mano derecha y pasó su brazo por mi cintura, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Así nos quedamos por unos minutos, hasta que por fin él se separó de mi y abrazándome por la cintura me levantó del suelo. "Ya fué suficiente trabajo por hoy", me dijo al oído y tomando mi mano caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada. Salimos de la casa y seguimos caminando, sin soltar nuestras manos. Llegamos a un parque que estaba cerca de la casa y, una vez que hubimos encontrado un árbol que daba buena sombra, me ayudó a sentarme en el pasto. Él se sentó junto a mi, pero despues de unos segundos se acostó y recargó su cabeza en mis piernas, se puso de lado viendo hacia mi y suavemente besó mi vientre, cerrando los ojos. Yo acaricié su cabello, jugando con su mechón blanco, sintiendo la presión de sus labios. Él bebé reaccionó a su contacto y pateó dentro de mi, como agradeciendo el beso de su padre. "Él es tu papá", le dije con ternura, mientras el Sr. Todd seguía besándolo. Dentro de mi sentí otra patada y los dos reímos en silencio. Así nos quedamos un buen rato, platicando entre nosotros y con el bebé. Cuando empezó a anochecer, el Sr. Todd se puso de pie e inclinándose hacia mi me ayudó a levantarme. Caminamos juntos por el parque y, cuando ya estaba completamente oscuro, él me tomó por la cintura, como protegiéndome, y me acercó a su cuerpo, yo tomé su mano y nos fuimos de regreso a la casa.

Cuando entramos por la puerta principal nos encontramos a Toby sentado a la mesa, comiendo un pay. Al vernos sonrió y nos saludó, sorprendido de vernos tan juntos, nosotros le devolvimos el saludo y nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación. "Tengo que volver al trabajo, nos vemos en un rato", me dijo. Besó mi mejilla y salió por la puerta, dejándome sola. Cansada me senté en mi cama y cerré los ojos, pensando en todo el trabajo que iba a tener dentro de 10 minutos.

Resignada, me levanté y salí de mi habitación, llegué a la cocina y en una bandeja limpia acomodé todos los pays que había preparado en la mañana, abrí la puerta que daba al patio de atrás y preparé las mesas para la cena. Al cabo de unos minutos empezaron a llegar los clientes, y yo estuve varias horas caminando de un lado a otro, sirviendo pays y cerveza. En los pocos minutos que tenía de descanso entre orden y orden me gustaba ver a los clientes comer. Disfrutaba al pensar que ellos no sabían lo que en verdad estaban comiendo, y me divertía viendo como disfrutaban de la comida, sin saber que en verdad se estaban comiendo a una persona. Toby trabajaba conmigo, limpiando mesas y lavando platos. Durante toda la cena yo sentí la mirada del Sr. Todd clavada en mi, vigilándome por si me sentía mal o por si alguien intentaba hacernos daño a mi o al bebé.

Cuando se fue el último cliente, Toby y yo terminamos de limpiar las mesas y mientras yo lavaba los platos, sentí como el Sr. Todd ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi y suavemente besaba mi cuello y mis hombros. Yo cerré los ojos y me apuré a terminar mi trabajo, con un trapo sequé mis manos y me dí la vuelta, mirando al Sr. Todd, todavía envuelta entre sus brazos. Me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, "Debes de estar muy cansada, ya no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo." Yo sonreí cansada y me llevó cargando hasta mi habitación, besando mi mejilla con ternura. Me acostó en la cama y me quitó las botas, yo tenía mis ojos cerrados, muerta despues de haber tenido un día tan largo. Cuando terminó, se acostó junto a mi, pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Yo me acurruqué contra su pecho y mantuve los ojos cerrados, sonriendo. Él besó mi frente y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras mi bebé se acomodaba dentro de mí. "Se mueve mucho, verdad?" Me preguntó y yo asentí, riendo en silencio. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, sintiendo el calor de su respiración sobre mi piel. Lo último que recuerdo es cómo él levantó mi cabeza, apoyando sus labios contra los míos, sin besarme, respirando suavemente hasta quedarse dormido.

_Este capitulo fue en poco rosa pero ni modo :D me encanta!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! :D gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les vaya gustando y que se sientan con ganas de escribir comentarios! Aqui está el capitulo 4_

Pasaron 2 meses y todo seguía igual, el Sr. Todd seguía durmiendo conmigo todas las noches sin excepción y cada día que pasaba yo veía más amor en su mirada, hacia mi y hacia nuestro bebé. Ya no era el hombre frío y serio que me echó de su habitación cuando le dí la noticia de mi embarazo, ahora era tierno, cariñoso y muy atento, pero sólo conmigo.

Ya no trabajaba el día entero en la barbería, ahora sólo lo hacía hasta la hora de la comida y despues bajaba conmigo a la panadería, para ayudarme a mover y a cargar los cadáveres. Cuando terminábamos subíamos a mi casa y pasábamos el resto del día juntos, salíamos a caminar o nos quedábamos en mi habitación platicando o simplemente abrazándonos, hablándole al bebé, que cada día estaba más grande. Cuando cumplí los 6 meses de embarazo mis vestidos empezaron a lastimarme, así que él se aseguraba de dejar lo más flojas posibles las cintas de los vestidos.

Un día por la mañana, mientras yo estaba en la cocina terminando de lavar los platos del día anterior, escuché varios ruidos que venían de la panadería. Me asusté porque nadie más que el Sr. Todd y yo entrábamos ahí, y él seguía trabajando arriba. Caminé lentamente hacia la panadería, asomándome por las escaleras. Pensé en hablarle al Sr. Todd, pero en cuanto esa idea cruzó por mi mente, de un tirón se abrió la puerta y por ella salió corriendo Toby.

Intenté detenerlo pero él de un empujón me tiró al piso. Yo grité su nombre y rápidamente me levanté, corriendo detrás de él y rezando por que el Sr. Todd escuchara el ruido y bajara a ayudarme. Yo sabía que Toby había visto los cadáveres y los huesos humanos y que había salido corriendo para escapar e ir con la policía, yo no podía permitirlo y eso fue lo que me animó a correr detrás de él. Atravesé la casa corriendo lo más rápido que pude, salí por la puerta principal, que Toby ya había dejado abierta, y corrí por la calle, viendo como el Sr. Todd bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras, pálido y todavia sosteniendo una de sus navajas.

Yo corrí lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo una horrible punzada en el lado derecho del vientre. El Sr. Todd me llamaba a gritos, pidiéndome que dejara de correr, pero yo no le hice caso y seguí corriendo, hasta que, estirando mi brazo, agarré a Toby de la camisa y lo hice detenerse. Poco a poco dejamos de correr y él intentó empujarme. Forcejeamos por unos segundos hasta que el Sr. Todd nos alcanzó, me lo quitó de encima y como pudo lo cargó y se lo llevó hacia la casa, que estaba un poco lejos.

La gente que pasaba por ahí se me quedó viendo, mientras yo con una mano en el vientre, me sentaba en la banqueta. Una señora se acercó a mi y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, mientras me pedía que respirara profundamente. Yo intenté hacerle caso, pero el dolor iba aumentando, así que seguí respirando entrecortadamente. La gente empezó a juntarse a mi alrededor y yo cerré los ojos, presa del miedo, esperando a que el Sr. Todd llegara por mi. Varios minutos después la multitud empezó a dispersarse y ví al Sr. Todd corriendo hacia mi, todavía pálido y con los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera llorado. Se arrodilló a mi lado y suavemente acarició mi espalda, "Intenta respirar… porfavor" me dijo con la voz temblorosa. Yo todavía sentía la punzada en mi vientre pero intenté respirar, como él me lo pedía. Me miró a los ojos y yo empezé a respirar mejor, mientras nos tomábamos de la mano.

Poco a poco recuperé el aliento y él acarició mi cabello, besando mi mano con delicadeza, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Pasados unos minutos le pedí que me llevara a la casa y él asintió, besando mi mejilla muy suavemente. Él se levantó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Lentamente me levantó y yo me abracé a su cuello. "Estás bién?", me preguntó y yo asentí, con mis ojos cerrados. "Sigue respirando profundo… porfavor", me susurró al oído. Me abrazó más fuerte y empezó a caminar, cuidando de no moverme mucho.

Tardamos 10 minutos en llegar a la casa y el Sr. Todd abrió la puerta, llevándome a mi habitación, me recostó en mi cama y se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano. "En dónde está Toby?", le pregunté con voz temblorosa. "Lo encerré en la panadería, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer. Tenía que volver por ti". Yo sonreí y cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente. "Por qué no me hiciste caso? Por qué seguiste corriendo?" me preguntó, intentando controlar su voz para sonar calmado. Yo lo miré y acaricié su mejilla. "No podía permitir que se fuera, habría ido con la policía y entonces…", no pude continuar porque se me quebró la voz y a él lo recorrió un escalofrío, al imaginar lo que nos habría pasado si Toby hubiera escapado. El Sr. Todd se acercó un poco más a mi y besó mis labios por largo rato, intentando reconfortarme, después se acostó junto a mi y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, rodeándome con su brazo izquierdo. Al cabo de un rato escuchamos a Toby llorar y gritar, nos miramos a los ojos y decidimos bajar a hablar con él, nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos hasta las escaleras. El Sr. Todd me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a bajar las, él abrió la puerta y encontramos a Toby sentado en una silla, mirándonos aterrorizado. Al verme tan pálida se asustó más y se movió rápidamente cuando el Sr. Todd le gruñó que se levantara. Yo me senté en la silla y el Sr. Todd se quedó parado a mi lado, apoyando su mano en mi hombro. Toby nos miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Yo me sentí mal al verlo tan asustado y el Sr. Todd al notar mi preocupación se puso a explicarle el por qué de los cadáveres y de los pays. Toby lo miraba con la boca abierta y cuando el Sr. Todd terminó de hablar Toby no dijo nada. Yo me levanté de la silla y el Sr. Todd se movió junto conmigo, nervioso y sin apartar su mano de mi hombro.

Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, él me miró y sonrió. "No te preocupes, a ti no te va a pasar nada, te lo prometo, y todo seguirá siendo como antes", le dije, intentando animarlo. Él volvió a sonreir y el Sr. Todd apretó su mano contra mi hombro, "El bebé y tu necesitan comer y descansar", me dijo suavemente. Yo lo miré y asentí sonriendo. Dejamos a Toby solo en la panadería y juntos subimos las escaleras, platicando. Fuimos a la cocina y el Sr. Todd preparó la comida, mientras yo lo observaba. Comimos juntos y cuando terminamos me tomó entre sus brazos y me cargó, los dos reímos y el bebé se movió un poco dentro de mi.

Me llevó a mi habitación, me sentó en mi cama y abriendo sus piernas se sentó detrás de mi, rodeándome con sus brazos y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro. Con sus manos empezó a desatar las cintas de mi vestido, besando mi espalda conforme me lo iba quitando. Yo cerré mi ojos y arquée la espalda, temblando ligeramente. Él me tomó por la cintura, me levantó, él todavia sentado, y terminó de quitarme el vestido. Me volví a sentar completamente desnuda enfrente de él y el Sr. Todd acarició todo mi cuerpo, desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, en donde se detuvo, presionándolo un poco, pero sin lastimarme.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta pararse delante de mi, despues de mirarme con ternura, se arrodilló entre mis piernas y mirándome a los ojos me besó en los labios, acariciando mi cuello. Poco a poco me fui acostando en la cama, él se quitó la ropa y se acostó encima de mi. Siguió besándome más apasionadamente, acariciando mi cintura con el brazo que le quedaba libre, con el otro detenía su peso para no aplastarme. Lentamente yo empezé a abrir mis piernas, pero me detuve al acordarme del bebé. El Sr. Todd me miró a los ojos y al ver la preocupación en mi rostro comprendió lo que me pasaba. "No te preocupes, voy a tener mucho cuidado, te lo prometo", me dijo sonriendo. Confié en él y seguí abriendo mis piernas, mirándolo a los ojos y sientiendo como iba acercándose a mi…


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí está el capitulo 5 del fanfic :D espero que les esté gustando y se agradecen los reviews**

Me desperté al dia siguiente, sintiendo como el brazo del Sr. Todd presionaba mi vientre suavemente. Él seguía dormido y yo me quedé un rato observándolo, recordando lo dulce que había sido conmigo la noche anterior. Con mi mano acaricié su mejilla y llegué hasta su cuello, muy lentamente, para no despertarlo. El bebé dió una patada un poco fuerte y yo me asusté, pensando que tal vez su brazo estaba lastimándolo, pero al poco tiempo dejó de moverse y me relajé, acercándome un poco más a su cuerpo.

Me sentía muy cómoda entre sus brazos, las mañanas ya empezaban a volverse frías, pero yo no lo sentía, al estar ahí, acurrucada junto a él. El Sr. Todd despertó 20 minutos más tarde y yo no me dí cuenta hasta que me dijo, "Buenos días", y con su brazo me acercó un poco más a él, besando mi hombro. Yo sonreí por toda respuesta y puse mi mano subre su brazo, acariciándolo con mis dedos. Él cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, besando mi naríz. Yo reí en silencio sintiendo como avanzaba hasta mi mejilla y la mordía, suavemente, sin dejar de abrazarme con un solo brazo. Él acercó sus labios a mi oido: "Te amo" me dijo en un susurro. "Te amo" le contesté yo y sentí cómo él intentaba acercarse más a mi, a pesar de que ya no había espacio entre nosotros. Los dos sonreimos y permanecimos en silencio, él frotando su nariz contra mi mejilla.

Me moví un poco, poniéndome cómoda, sin ganas de levantarme porque afuera hacía mucho frio y le dije al Sr. Todd: "Hoy no subas a trabajar, quédate aqui conmigo". Él me miró y me dijo: "Como tu quieras amor". Lentamente volvió a besar mis labios, enredando su mano en mi pelo y yo lo acaricié, sintiendo cómo se me erizaba la piel cuando él empezó a recorrer mi brazo con la punta de sus dedos, todavía besándome. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos y él me dijo "Espero que el bebé tenga tus ojos". Yo reí y me sonrojé mucho, pero no dejé de mirarlo. "Qué quieres que sea?... el bebé" le pregunté con curiosidad. Él se quedó pensando por un rato, hasta que finalmente respondió: "Quiero que sea una niña... y tú?". Sonreí al escuchar su respuesta y rápidamente le dije que yo también quería una niña.

Él volvió a mirarme y me sonrió, pasando la punta de sus dedos por mis labios, como si lo que más quisiera en el mundo fuera besarlos. Justo cuando él empezaba a inclinarse hacia mi para besarme de nuevo, alguien tocó a la puerta. Los dos nos miramos extrañados y él jaló la cobija con la que estábamos tapados para cubrirme casi por completo, sin dejar de abrazarme. "Adelante" dijo con voz enojada. La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entró Toby, pálido y tenía cara de cansancio, como si no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche. Los dos lo miramos con curiosidad, porque él nunca había entrado a mi habitación estando el Sr. Todd conmigo. Mirando al suelo caminó hacia nosotros, temblando ligeramente, como si nos tuviera miedo. Yo intenté descubrirme un poco pero el Sr. Todd no lo permitió y yo lo miré con cara de enojo. Toby se acercó más y yo pude ver que tenía las manos detras de la espalda y de inmediato comprendí porqué él no me soltaba. Cuando Toby se sentó en la cama junto a mí el Sr. Todd lo alejó de un empujón y le gritó que le enseñara las manos. Lentamente Toby se las mostró y al ver que no tenía nada en ellas el Sr. Todd se relajó un poco y no se movió cuando Toby volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Los dos lo miramos, él con enfado y yo con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza, pero Toby solo me miraba a mi. "Perdón" me dijo muy quedamente, "Perdón por hacerte correr, no debí de haberlo hecho. Pero m-me asusté mucho, yo no sabía que ustedes... que hacían..." Empezó a llorar y ya no pudo continuar, mientras los sollozos sacudían sus hombros. El Sr. Todd dejó de abrazarme y se recostó sobre su espalda, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Yo miré a Toby, extendí los brazos hacia él y lo invité a acostarse en la cama, junto a mi. Dudó un poco, mirando al Sr. Todd, pero pasados unos segundos se levantó de la cama y luego subió a ella, acostándose a mi lado.

Yo le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla, "No te preocupes, no vas a tener que trabajar en la panadería, para que no tengas que ver todo lo que pasa allá abajo". Yo sentía que el Sr. Todd no me quitaba los ojos de encima, pero cuando Toby besó mi mano y se acercó más a mi, sentí cómo él pasaba su brazo por encima de mi. Volteé a ver al Sr. Todd y vi en su rostro una expresión muy extraña, como si estuviera celoso y enojado con Toby. Le pedí al niño que por favor saliera de la habitación y cuando éste hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de él miré de nuevo al Sr. Todd. "Estás bién?" le pregunté un poco preocupada. Él asintió intentando sonreir, se inclinó sobre mi y me besó, abrazándome fuertemente. Se separó un poco de mis labios y me dijo mirándome a los ojos: "Sabes que eres solo mía, verdad?". Yo reí en silencio, sin poder creer que el Sr. Todd estuviera celoso. "Si, se que soy solo tuya", le respondí con una sonrisa. Los dos reímos mientras él mordía con suavidad mi cuello y yo ponía mi pierna alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más a mi, con la seguridad de que íbamos a tener un dia MUY ocupado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siguiente capitulo! Espero que les esté gustando igual que a mi me gustó escribirlo :D Se agradecen los reviews **

Al cumplir los 8 meses de embarazo ya casi no podía moverme. El Sr. Todd se reía de mi y me decía que no entendía como una persona tan chiquita podía tener un bebé tan grande. Yo me enojaba con él cada vez que me lo decía y suavemente le daba un golpe en el brazo, mientras los dos reíamos. Me costaba mucho trabajo dormir y había noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que el bebé empezaba a quedarse sin espacio y por lo mismo se movía demasiado, manteniéndome despierta toda la noche. Casi todas la mañanas yo me quedaba en cama, leyendo o escribiendo, hasta que el Sr. Todd bajaba para ayudarme a ir a la panadería a preparar pays. Él hacía todo el trabajo duro mientras yo solo lo observaba, esperando a que la carne estuviera lista para poder empezar a rellenar los pays. Nos divertíamos inventando la vida de cada uno de ellos, imaginábamos su nombre y su historia, mientras el Sr. Todd intentaba adivinar en donde habían quedado cada uno de los clientes.

Pero una mañana al despertar, el Sr. Todd me dijo que le gustaría que ese día lo acompañara a la barbería para que pudiéramos estar todo el día juntos. Yo me emocioné ya que nunca lo había visto trabajar y no tenía ganas de separarme de él. Nos vestimos en silencio y caminamos juntos hasta la cocina, en donde desayunábamos mientras hablábamos de nombres para el bebé. Ya sabíamos que si teníamos una niña la íbamos a llamar Charlotte, pero todavia no habíamos encontrado ningún nombre para niño que nos gustara a los dos.

Cuando terminamos dejamos los platos sucios sobre la mesa y nos dirigimos a las escaleras que llevaban a la barbería. El Sr. Todd me cargó y empezó a subir las escaleras despacio, mientras yo me quejaba porque ya no me dejaba ni subir las escaleras sola. Él me escuchaba riéndose en silencio y yo me enojé más con él, sin mirarlo. Como pudo abrió la puerta y me sentó encima del baúl que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, mientras yo seguía sin mirarlo. "Estás enojada conmigo?", me preguntó fingiendo una voz triste y yo no le contesté, todavia sin mirarlo. Aún asi él me sonrió y se arrodilló a mi lado para besar mi vientre, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados. "Por qué siempre besas mi panza?" le pregunté dulcemente, olvidando que estaba enojada con él. Me miró y me susurró al oído: "Porque amo a mi mujer y a mi bebé". Yo sonreí y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, él acercó su rostro al mio y acarició mi mejilla.

Justo cuando nos íbamos a besar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella entró el Beadle Bamford. El Sr. Todd lo miró sorprendido, y yo los miré a los dos con cara de susto, sin saber qué hacer. El Beadle nos miró a los dos y se acercó a nosotros, yo me recuperé más rápido que el Sr. Todd y con una sonrisa lo saludé, estrechando su mano. El Sr. Todd reaccionó al ver que el Beadle me tocaba y rápidamente movió su mano hacia su cinturón, en donde guardaba una de sus navajas. Yo lo miré mientras el Beadle besaba mi mano, pidiéndole con la mirada que no hiciera nada. Él se quedó observándonos, palideciendo y dando un paso hacia adelante cuando el Beadle tocó mi vientre, sonriendo y preguntándome cosas acerca del bebé. Yo contesté a todas sus preguntas, intentando mantenerme calmada, todavia mirando al Sr. Todd.

Varios minutos despues el Beadle se acercó a él y le dió varias palmadas en la espalda, diciéndole: "Cómo me gustaría que esa mujer fuera mía, al bebé te lo regalo". Por única respuesta el Sr. Todd le sonrió y cuando el Beadle le dió la espalda para sentarse en la silla me dijo, sin emitir ningun sonido, que no me preocupara. Yo me quedé sentada encima del baúl, observando cómo el Sr. Todd ponía crema para afeitar en el rostro del Beadle, mientras éste cerraba los ojos y tarareaba una canción. El Sr. Todd tomó una de sus navajas y la sustuvo cerca de la graganta del hombre, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, mientras yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. Él movió la navaja y empezó a rasurar al Beadle, moviéndola con cuidado de abajo hacia arriba, apretando el respaldo de la silla con la mano que le quedaba libre. Mis manos empezaron a temblar de la emoción al ver como seguían brillando sus ojos, ansiosos por ver a aquel hombre morir asfixiado y desangrado. El Sr. Todd dejó de mover la navaja, apoyándola contra el cuello del Beadle. Poco a poco fué apretándola más y más, hasta que el Beadle abrió los ojos y aterrado comenzó a retorcerse en la silla, mientras la navaja se hundía en su cuello y la sangre corría por su ropa. El Sr. Todd siguió moviéndo la navaja, cortando su cuello en dos, hasta que finalmente su cabeza quedó colgando, unida al resto del cuerpo únicamente por un pedazo muy delgado de piel, manchando todo el piso y la silla de sangre. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente, sin apartar los ojos de la cabeza del Beadle, que se mecía peligrosamente sobre sus hombros.

Conforme la sangre seguía brotando yo sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, necesitaba verlo más de cerca. Intenté contenerme para no levantarme del baúl e ir directo hacia donde estaban el Sr. Todd y el Beadle. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era sumergir mis manos en el charco de sangre que empezaba a formarse alrededor de ellos, quería olerla, sentir su textura y ver mis manos cubiertas de aquel líquido rojo, brillante... Delicioso. Por un momento me olvidé por completo del mundo y de la realidad, y lo único que me mantenía consciente era el movimiento de la sangre resbalando por la ropa del Beadle. Pude sentir mi propia sangre corriendo por mis venas y deseé poder ver a través de mi piel. Su sangre no era igual a la que veía yo abajo, en la panadería. La otra ya estaba fría, sin olor, sin fuerza que la empujara al salir del cuerpo. En cambio la del Beadle desprendía un calor que me llenaba por completo, a pesar de que no estaba muy cerca de él. Su aroma era delicioso, y yo no era capaz de compararlo con ningún otro. Pero lo que más me excitó fué la fuerza con la que salía, saltando hacia el exterior, todavía empujada hacia afuera por el movimiento de un corazón que estaba a segundos de detenerse, de morir... Volví a la realidad gracias al ruido que hizo el Sr. Todd al hacer funcionar la silla, que se reclinó hacia atrás, dejando ver un hoyo en el piso, por donde desapareció el cuerpo del Beadle, golpeando ruidosamente el suelo de mi panadería.

El Sr. Todd se lavó las manos usando un recipiente con agua que había encima de una estantería y caminando lentamente se acercó a mi, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Se sentó a mi lado en el baúl y me besó, abrazándome fuertemente, mientras yo volvía a la realidad, sorprendida por mi reacción ante lo que había ocurrido. Durante el resto de la mañana el Sr. Todd tuvo 8 clientes en total y a todos los mató con la misma pasión, mientras yo miraba detenidamente, respirando con dificultad. Entre cliente y cliente él aprovechaba el tiempo y se acercaba a mi, me besaba y me decía lo mucho que nos amaba a mí y a nuestro bebé, y yo me sentía felíz de ser toda suya.

A las 4 de la tarde bajamos a la panadería, pero esta vez yo no dejé que él me cargara y sólo alcanzaba a ver cómo él mantenía sus brazos alrededor de mi, sin tocarme, listo para sostenerme. Trabajamos un rato en la panadería y al caer la noche volvimos a la casa, en donde encontramos a Toby barriendo la cocina, contento por no tener que acercarse a la panadería. Saludó al Sr. Todd con un movimiento de cabeza, pero a mi me besó en la mejilla, abrazando mi cintura. Yo sonreí y lo besé también, mientras el Sr. Todd apretaba los puños sin que yo lo viera, pero cuando Toby tomó mi mano y la besó, él se acercó corriendo a mi y me alejó de Toby, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo. Al mirarlo comprendí lo que le pasaba y para calmarlo le dije al oído que lo amaba, a lo que él respondió relajando un poco su brazo y sonriendo sin mirarme.

Entramos a mi habitación y de repente él me cargó, dando vueltas mientras yo gritaba y me reía, hasta que él chocó contra la cama y caímos en ella, yo encima del Sr. Todd, todavía riendo. El bebé pateó dentro de mi y los dos lo sentimos, "Ya ves? Lo asustaste! Que mal papá eres!" le dije todavia riendo. Nos acurrucamos en la cama, uno junto al otro, abrazándonos. Él dirigió su mirada hacia el bebé y con ternura dijo: "Buenas noches Charlotte". Yo sonreí y le respondí: "Todavía no sabes si es Charlotte...". El Sr. Todd me miró a los ojos y me besó lentamente, "Yo sé que es Charlotte". Los dos reímos y nos tomamos de la mano, cerrando los ojos muy cansados, despues de haber tenido un día muy... productivo.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Gracias por leerlo y de nuevo se agradecen los comentarios. Por cierto, estoy escribiendo un fanfic de Dark Shadows :) por ahi lo encuentran en mi perfil para que me digan que les parece. Saludos!**

Esa noche no dormimos, el bebé no dejó de patearme y el Sr. Todd se quedó despierto a mi lado, para no dejarme sola. Platicamos de muchas cosas; yo le hablé hacerca de mi pasado, de mi matrimonio anterior y de cómo me había quedado viuda. Él me escuchaba atentamente, sin apartar su mirada de mi, suspirando de vez en cuando. Él tambien me habló de su pasado, de cómo había decidido convertirse en barbero y de los muchos viajes que había hecho cuando era joven, pero nunca me habló de su esposa ni de su hija, las cuales habían muerto meses después de que a él lo deportaran a Australia. Yo no lo pregunté por ellas, sin saber si en verdad quería enterarme de su vida con su anterior familia. Poco a poco fué amaneciendo y la luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas, reflejándose sobre mi pálida piel. Él me miró y empezó a besar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, estremeciéndome con el roce de sus labios.

Cuando dieron las 9 de la mañana nos levantamos y justo cuando terminábamos de vestirnos alguien tocó a la puerta y entró Toby, sosteniendo varios platos en sus brazos. "Ya hay un cliente esperándolo Sr. Todd, pensé que debería saberlo", dijo sin dejar de mirarme, con una sonrisa en los labios. El Sr. Todd le dió las gracias y lo empujó fuera de la habitación, mientras yo le daba la espalda para que no me viera sonreir. Él caminó hacia mi y besó mi cuello, "Volveré en cuanto haya terminado con él", me dijo, no muy convencido de si debía dejarme sola con Toby. Yo asentí y me di la vuelta para besarlo, y cuando nos separamos él cruzó la habitación lentamente, pero yo lo escuché correr en cuanto llegó al corredor, fuera de mi vista. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Toby, quién ya me estaba esperando en el pasillo, felíz de que el Sr. Todd se hubiera ido. Él me miró sonriendo y se acercó a mi para tomar mi mano, yo apreté la suya y nos fuimos caminando hacia la cocina, en donde ya estaba preparado nuestro desayuno; nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer, mientras platicábamos.

Cuando terminamos él se levantó para recoger y lavar los platos, mientras yo me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo el Sr. Todd, porque ya se había tardado mucho en volver. Toby se estaba sentando de nuevo a la mesa cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa, y los dos nos miramos extrañados. "Adelante", dije con curiosidad, y segundos despues entró un hombre, vistiendo un traje negro y llevando un bastón en la mano derecha. Nos saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y yo me puse de pie, sin saber qué hacer, y ya iba yo a pedirle a Toby que fuera a buscar al Sr. Todd cuando el hombre dijo: "Buenos días, soy el inspector Watson y vengo de parte del Departamento de Salud Pública. Vengo a inspeccionar su panadería, ya que me han llegado reportes de que su chimenea huele muy mal, sobre todo por las tardes. Les agradecería que me permitieran echar un vistazo". Toby y yo nos quedamos helados, mirando al hombre, hasta que yo reaccioné y lo invité a pasar, mientras Toby me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Le sonreí al hombre y lo guié hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la panadería y él me ofreció su brazo para ayudarme a bajar. Yo le di las gracias y me apoyé en él, todavia sin saber qué iba yo a hacer cuando él viera los huesos y los cadáveres.

Bajamos en silencio las escaleras y entramos a la panadería, mientras el hombre me preguntaba mi nombre y mi edad. Yo le respondí y cerré la puerta detras de nosotros, mirando a mi alrededor, buscando algo que me ayudara a librarme de él. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada y alcanzé a ver mis cuchillos sobre una mesa de madera, justo en el lugar en donde los había dejado el Sr. Todd el día anterior. Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido caminé hacia la mesa, todavía contestando las preguntas del inspector Watson. Al llegar a donde estaban los cuchillos tomé el más grande que encontré y al darme la vuelta y mirar al hombre mi pulso se aceleró. Empezé a caminar hacia él, manteniendo las manos detrás de mi espalda, escondiendo el cuchillo. Él no se dió cuenta de lo que ocurría y yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sonriendo al imaginar la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, dejándolo seco y sin vida.

Cada vez era menor la distancia que me separaba de él, mis manos empezaron a temblar y mi corazón latió tan deprisa que mi bebé se agitó dentro de mi. El hombre seguía mirando a su alrededor, olfateando el aire, intentando encontrar la fuente de tan desagradable olor. Yo me paré justo detras de él y sosteniendo el cuchillo con fuerza lo saqué de detras de mi espalda. Sonriendo y sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más, clavé el cuchillo en la espalda del inspector, mientras la sangre empezaba a salir. No fué suficiente para mí y saqué el cuchillo, ya que no salió tanta sangre como yo esperaba, y empujando al hombre lo tiré al piso. Levanté el cuchillo y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir le corté la cabeza, llenándome toda de la sangre que salía a chorros de su cuerpo. Lentamente me arrodillé junto al cuerpo decapitado y sumergí mis manos en el charco de sangre que empezaba a formarse alrededor de nosotros, sonriendo y todavía temblando ligeramente. Yo no quería que aquello terminara, sentía el olor penetrante de la sangre llenarme por completo, pero en vez de darme náuseas me llenó de vida e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

Escuché pasos que bajaban rápidamente por la escalera y yo me puse de pie, mirando hacia la entrada, todavia sosteniendo el cuchillo en mi mano izquierda. La puerta se abrió y entró corriendo el Sr. Todd, palideciendo al verme sosteniendo un cuchillo, toda llena de sangre. Lentamente se acercó a mi y yo empezé a respirar entrecortadamente, mirando hacia abajo. Me asusté el ver mi vestido todo manchado de rojo y cuando él tomó mi brazo yo di un paso hacia atrás, mirándolo a los ojos. El Sr. Todd me quitó el cuchillo de las manos y despues de aventarlo lejos de mi me abrazó por los hombros. "Estás bién?", me preguntó mientras me miraba con preocupación. Yo lo miré y desperté del trance en el que estaba, asustándome al ver todo mi cuerpo lleno de sangre. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y le pedí que me sacara de ahí, él asintió y me levantó del suelo, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Salimos de la panadería y él subió lentamente las escaleras, llevándome hasta mi habitación. En vez de acostarme en la cama me llevó al baño y me sentó dentro de la tina, sin desvestirme y abrió la llave de la regadera, mojándome toda.

Toby se asomó al baño y mientras el Sr. Todd no miraba se acercó a mi y besó mi mejilla, pero al verlo, el Sr. Todd lo cogió por el cuello de su camisa y lo sacó del baño, aventándolo contra una pared y sacando su navaja. "Ella es mía, entendiste? No te acerques a ella, no la vuelvas a tocar." Él lo soltó y Toby salió corriendo de mi habitación. Yo no me di cuenta de nada y cuando el Sr. Todd empezó a quitarme el vestido cerré los ojos, sintiendo como el agua caliente me relajaba. Mis manos seguían temblando ligeramente cuando él me quitó toda la ropa y yo intenté hacer que se detuvieran, pero al no conseguirlo solté un sollozo y él volteó a verme. Al darse cuenta de qué era lo que me pasaba él tambien se quitó toda la ropa y se metió a la tina, acomodándose junto a mi. Con un brazo me abrazó y con el otro sostuvo mis manos, evitando que siguieran temblando. Poco a poco la tina se llenó por completo y él se inclinó para cerrar la llave, apretando su brazo alrededor de mi. Yo empezé a llorar aterrada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Me había convertido en una asesina y eso hacía que se me revolviera el estómago, pero, mientras cerraba los ojos y me acomodaba junto al Sr. Todd intentando dormir, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en lo mucho que me había gustado.


	8. Chapter 8

Al abrir los ojos me sorprendí tanto al encontrarme dentro del agua que me sacudí violentamente, despertando al Sr. Todd. "Estás bién?" me preguntó asustado, inclinándose hacia adelante y mirándome. Yo asentí, todavia un poco sorprendida, pero después de unos segundos le pedí perdón por haberlo despertado. Él me sonrió intentando no reir y lentamente se puso de pie, salió de la tina y tomando una toalla se envolvió en ella, amarrándola alrededor de su cintura. Cuando terminó volvió a mirarme e inclinándose hacia mi, me tomó entre sus brazos y me sacó de la tina, apretando mi cuerpo contra su pecho desnudo. Yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y besé su mejilla, mientras él caminaba despacio, llevándome a mi habitación. Con cuidado me recostó en mi cama y parándose junto a mi me miró de arriba a abajo; yo me sonrojé y lo miré a los ojos. El Sr. Todd se quitó la toalla de la cintura y desnudo se acostó a mi lado, besando mi cuello y acariciando mi vientre. Yo me estremecí un poco a causa del roce de sus labios y, después de besar todo mi cuerpo por largo rato, él recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi.

Así nos quedamos por un largo rato, en silencio, sintiendo como el bebé se movía dentro de mi, como si se sintiera felíz al tenernos a los dos ahí. Al cabo de varias horas yo empezé a sentir mucha hambre y, despues de vestirnos fuimos a la cocina a comer algo. La casa estaba en silencio y el Sr. Todd empezó a buscar a Toby con la mirada, mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en una silla. Rápidamente él preparó la comida, mientras yo lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Comimos juntos, platicando y riendo, mientras él seguía buscando a Toby con la mirada, como si le diera miedo que se me acercara y cuando terminamos, él se despidió de mi besándome en los labios y subió a toda prisa a su barbería, dejándome sola en la cocina. Con cuidado me levanté y me puse a lavar los platos, en silencio, pensando en qué iba a hacer el resto de la tarde, ya que no podía terminar yo sola todo el trabajo en la panadería.

Decidí que necesitaba caminar un poco, asi que cuando terminé con los platos me dirigí a la puerta principal y salí por ella, respirando profundamente el aire fresco del exterior. Empezé a caminar por la banqueta, sin voltear a ver al Sr. Todd, quien estaba observándome desde su ventana, y me dirigí al mercado caminando lentamente y disfrutando de los rayos del sol que caían sobre mi piel, blanca despues de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en la casa. No me detuve hasta llegar al mercado y sonreí al verlo tan lleno de gente. Todos iban de una lado a otro, comprando, y yo los miraba felíz, paseándome de un lado a otro intentando no chocar con nadie. "Sra. Lovett!", escuché que alguien gritaba y me di la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver como Toby se acercaba a mi, saludándome con una mano. Yo le sonreí y caminé hacia él, tambien saludándolo. Al llegar a mi lado él besó mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios al tocarme, después me miró y me tomó de la mano, invitándome a seguir caminando.

Paseamos juntos durante un buen rato y nos divertimos viendo los diferentes puestos y a la gente que pasaba junto a nosotros. Transcurrida una hora nos sentamos en una banca para que yo pudiera descansar y él recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, acercándose cada vez más a mi. Yo acaricié su mejilla y cerré los ojos, sintiendo como él sonreía y se acercaba un poco más, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo. Poco a poco empezó a anochecer y Toby me dijo que era hora de que volviéramos a casa, ya que las calles eran peligrosas de noche. Los dos nos levantamos de la banca y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa, aún tomados de la mano. Al llegar a la Calle Fleet yo lo solté rápidamente, porque me daba miedo que el Sr. Todd nos viera tan juntos. Entré a la casa y Toby se quedó afuera, mirando a ambos lados de la calle, mientras yo lo esperaba dentro, viéndolo con curiosidad. Pasados unos segundos él también entró cerrando la puerta y yo seguí caminando hacia la cocina, esperando encontrar ahí al Sr. Todd.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que él no estaba ahí y me di la vuelta para ir a mi habitación, pero me topé con Toby, quien me miraba con una expresión rara en el rostro. Él se acercó un poco a mi y yo di un paso hacia atrás, intentando alejarme un poco de él, pero mi espalda chocó contra la pared y ya no pude moverme. Toby seguía acercándose a mi y yo lo miré asustada, sin saber qué hacer y cuando él me tomó de la mano pensé en llamar a gritos al Sr. Todd, pero por alguna razón me contuve. Él me miró a los ojos y yo le devolví la mirada, relajándome un poco, pero Toby se inclinó hacia mi y me besó. Yo me sorprendí y mantuve los ojos abiertos, pero al poco tiempo los cerré y le devolví el beso, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía. Cuando llevábamos varios minutos besándonos volví a abrir los ojos y me separé de él, aterrada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Intenté empujarlo para poder correr pero él no se movió; yo empezé a respirar entrecortadamente y Toby me volvió a besar, pero yo me volteé intentando alejarme. Él se acercó más a mi y besó mi cuello, mientras yo empezaba a sollozar y a empujarlo más fuerte, pero mi fuerza no fué suficiente. Escuché cómo la puerta se abría de un tirón y cómo alguien cruzaba la habitación corriendo. Sentí que me aplastaban contra la pared y después que me jalaban bruscamente, abrí los ojos y vi al Sr. Todd intentando alejarme de Toby, pero éste no me soltaba. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me abrazé con un solo brazo al Sr. Todd, mientras Toby seguía jalándome hacia atrás, manteniendo sus dos brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor de mi vientre, lastimándonos a mi y al bebé. El Sr. Todd me jaló más fuerte y Toby me soltó, dejándome caer al piso.

Los dos hombres siguieron peleándose y el Sr. Todd sacó su navaja, olvidándose por completo de mi. Yo intenté levantarme, pero sentí cómo un dolor muy agudo recorría mi espalda hasta llegar a mi vientre y rápidamente miré hacia abajo y sentí como si hubiera agua saliendo por entre mis piernas. El dolor no desaparecía e intenté llamar al Sr. Todd, pero no pude emitir ningun sonido y me acosté en el piso, doblando las piernas a causa del dolor, que iba en aumento. Empezé a llorar en silencio, a punto de ponerme a gritar de dolor. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños fuertemente, sintiendo como mi bebé intentaba salir...


End file.
